Because you came in my life
by firelash
Summary: love story about Kai and Akina his childhood friend..they passes through many difficulties but their love get stronger and stronger as time passes by
1. Spring Flower

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Beyblade but I hope I do, it would be awesome but unfortunately no I not. But I added many new characters in my fiction, which do not related to any of character from any anime or Manga. They are totally crated by me so please if you heard those names before in any anime then it will only be coincidence, nothing else.**

**New Character: Mani character Akina, Treivel, team Aden include-** **Elmas, Nguyet, Dylan****, Mr. and Mrs** **Kobayashi** **and Mr. Cornelius.**

**Note: I'm not good in spelling and grammar but I hope u will like it.**

**_Because you came into my life_**

**_Spring Flower_**

Kai was standing against the tree with his arms crossed along his chest (as usual). He is eight years of age yet very mature.

"Hey Kai, come over here and see what I can do with my beyblade." A girl screamed standing a little distance away from him. She was the same age as he was. She had green hairs reached till her waist with hazel eyes. She was wearing a green neck band arm band on both sides. She was wearing white top with half sleeves and pink mini skirt.

"I don't have time."

"_You don't have time_. But you've just been standing there for long time."

"I'm thinking Akina, don't disturb me" he replied.

When she heard that, she got depressed and started to practice with her beyblade again. When he saw that she was depressed, he walked toward her and said, "Let's see, what you've learned." He moved toward the beyblade dish and waited patiently for her. A smile spread across her face and her green eyes glimmered with excitement. She ran toward the dish and said, "Typhoeus show what you can do……………. Typhoeus fire spin!!!"

"Good. Your technique has improved from before, how about a battle before dawn?" Kai took his shooter out and put his beyblade in it.

"Sure………….now we can show you everything we learned."

They both stood opposite the beyblade dish and said, "1, 2, 3 let it rip". They both went on fighting until dawn turned to night.

Both of them were good friends, Akina's father works in Kai's grandfather's company. That was where Kai met her or we can say Akina met Kai. Since he's always quiet, she was the first one who started the conversation and introduced herself. Kai always stayed at home alone since his father left him when he was little and his grandfather rarely saw Kai. He is always busy in his work and he hardly came home. From the day he meet with Akina they both always snuck out of the house and beyblade together till night.

Akina was a spring flower, a flower that bloomed into his life and he didn't even know that. They were childhood friends, they both loved beyblade very much. Akina was very good beyblader even Kai would get defeated by her sometimes.

**_-x-_**

One day when Kai's grandfather got news that his grandson had no interest in their business and that he'd rather beyblade as his fathers, then he decides to send him to a boarding school where he would forget about beyblading and become a businessman like him.

When he told Kai about that, Kai gets so frustrated that he yells at him, "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SEND ME THERE?"

"Because………….. I want you to take my place as the next president."

"But you know that I have no interest in your business."

"That's why I'm sending you. There your mind can focus on the important things and away from your stupid game."

"It is not stupid!! Grandfather, this is the only way to keep myself away from my life because it gives me more happiness then anything." Kai replied

"You are just like your father." "That's why you hate him, that's why he left you." Kai replied back.

"I never hated him. I……."

"You do and you hate me too that's why you are sending me away. If you want this then …………..then I will go to that boarding school." Kai walked toward the door. "After all it doesn't matter to me, I was alone before and now I will be more…………." He stopped abruptly.

After two minutes of silence his grandfather spoke up "Kai before you go I want to tell you that I don't hate you." His grandfather told him and looked eagerly toward him for a reply but he didn't say anything, when Kai started to walk out, his grandfather spoke, "Kai you are leaving tomorrow……….so it would better that you tell your friend."

Kai stopped, he looked toward the floor, "……..Akina……" he didn't looked back, and simply went out the door.

**_-x-_**

Kai decided to tell everything to Akina but how? This was the word that was coming into his mind again and again. _She would be depressed, she's the only friend I have and now I have to leave her……………why? Why did this happen to me? Why? Father………  
_Before he could decide he heard a familiar voice.

"Kai what took you so long? I was waiting for you for long time. Now let's start our match." Akina said, immediately looking at him.

"Match……………" Kai was still disturbed from the discussion between his grandfather and him.

"Don't say that you forgot, we promised that we would have our beybattle today………… what happened, Kai? ...you never forget anything. Is everything ok?"

Kai wanted to tell her but he didn't know where to start. "……..Akina…….I wanted to talk with you about something." Kai didn't look toward her. She shot him a strange look, "sure what it is?"

"Akina………………….wel l my grandfather………………my grandfather wants me to go a boarding school." Kai said it in one breath and didn't look at her.

"At boarding school……………but why would he want you to send you there I mean there are many other schools over here aren't there………."

"Yeah but he wants me to study hard and take his place in business." She didn't say anything she just looked toward him.

"It's ok………it's not like that you won't came back…………you will have vacations then you can came home." She said by giving fake smile. He knew that she is not happy about that, he wanted to do something but he was helpless…….

"Yeah…..when I come back we'll have our beybattle……and next time I am not going to lose to you Akina."

She nodded and said, "you can't win from me…………….Kai…….you are leaving tomorrow right."

He nodded. He knew that she could read his expressions, "You will come home tomorrow right." He looked at her; she smiled, "yup"

**_-x-_**

It was time for Kai to leave for his new school; while he was packing his stuff, he looked out of the window several times. He was waiting for Akina to arrive.

"Master Kai, it is time for you to leave."

"I'm coming in a minute." Kai replied.

Kai's grandfather was waiting for him outside when he saw a girl coming his way. She was Akina she came near him and bowed, "Good Morning Mr. Hiwatari."

He replied coldly, "Good Morning." He didn't seem to like her.

At that time Kai came out and said, "You finally showed up I was waiting for you."  
"I'm sorry……….I brought you this charm. It'll help you." It was Four-parted benevolent, it had a dragon on the right and Phoenix at the left. It had something written on its back, "Let the wealth grow and treasure flow in the house" he looked at her and she smiled.

"It is time to you leave, Kai." His grandfather said to him

"Yes grandfather." He replied and walked toward the car. When he was about to sit in it, he looked toward his grandfather, he was hoping that he would say something but he didn't. He sat in car and said, "See ya, Akina"

"See ya."

Then he left, Akina stood there till car disappeared. After that when she looked around for Kai's grandfather he was already inside then she left for home.

**_-x-_**

_You can say good bye_

_Or wave goodbye_

_Or write it in note._

_You can leave by car or bus_ _or train_

_Or travel on a boat._

_You can pack your things in boxes_

_And even sell your house._

_You can leave with lots of fanfare_

_Or go quietly like mouse_

_There's just one thing_

_You have to know_

_About our time together…………_

_True friendship grows_

_Across the mile_

_In every kind of weather._

_So take your memories with you,_

_Tuck them deep inside your heart_

_And we'll always be together_

_Even when we're far apart._


	2. Arrival & Tragedy at same time

_Kai: this school's study is hard.  
Firelash: I thought that you are intelligent or genius or something  
Kai: in beyblading……………………  
Firelash: Whatever!!!!!!!  
Kai: hey!! Are you ignoring me? What about a battle?  
Firelash: it is time to write another chapter we will beybattle another time.  
Kai: what a waste……………………_

_**-x-**_

**Arrival & Tragedy at same time**

It was over five months that Kai was away from his home and living in a boarding school. "Two days left then I can go home….finally. I hope Akina had learned some new moves because she's going to be defeated by me." Kai was mumbling to himself as he was attending algebra class.

He was the most popular in school. Everyone in school was getting beat by him in beyblade and he was undefeatable, well everyone thought that. But he didn't make any friends, as he is always quite and pushes everyone away by giving evil glare.

_After two days_ ...

"At last I'll get out of this school. It makes me sick." He said to himself as moved toward the car.

"Master Kai, good to see you again."

"Where is grandfather wasn't he suppose to come." He said to his butler, Eallair by looking at the empty seat beside him.

"I'm sorry master, your grandfather is busy, he is out of town, and he will arrive tomorrow morning."

"Whatever, lets go" he replied as if he didn't care.

When he reached home he ran toward the place where he and Akina were suppose to meet. When he arrived, he didn't see anyone.

"This is strange, since I thought she should be here before me. Did she forget? No……………I don't think so. So what happened?"

Then he heard a voice coming from a little ahead of the small fighting arena. He walked toward it. "Those voices are coming from that cemetery…………………what happened? I think someone's loved one died." "I should go back, she might have come by now." When he started to go back he heard something, a familiar voice.  
"I know this voice………….this is Akina's voice………but why is she here." He ran toward the cemetery and saw that Akina was crying, one of her friends was soothing her, but she wasn't listening to anyone.

"Akina…………Akina what happened." Kai asked her softly by coming near her. She looked up at him with eyes filled with tears. When she saw him, she tightly hugged him and said, "mom and dad ………….mom and dad…they" then she started crying. Kai looked toward the grave there he saw Akina's parents' name Mr. and Mrs. Kobayashi' written on it _……. they died……they died how? When did this happen……_he looked toward Akina who was crying badly. Everyone except Kai and Akina left that place. After a minute she stopped, then Kai said, "Akina lets go home." She didn't say anything.

**_-x-_**

They both were sitting in the drawing room. They were at Kai's home. Kai was staring at her, he wanted to ask so many questions but didn't know how to start and she wasn't in any condition to answer them but he tried.

"Akina……………how did this happen?" Kai manage to say that.

"…………………….y esterday, when I was in school, a phone call came for me. It was from my mother she told me that my father is in hospital because he got injured a car accident. When I reached the hospital my mom was sitting beside my father. He was in worse condition and the doctor said that he won't be able to live on, after two hours he passed away…………and mom wasn't able to bear it she died there too…………they both…….she didn't……..she didn't think about me……..she……….."She buried her face in her hands and started crying.

Kai came near her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to hide yourself. Let it out……………" she hugged him tightly and cried for a long time.  
"I should go now." Akina said with her wet eyes.

"If you want, you can stay here for the night." "No…I don't want any more trouble. You helped me a lot. Thanks for that."

"At least I can walk you home." She looked toward him. She wanted to say something but didn't able to. "…………….ok"

**_-x-_**

They walked together toward her house. It wasn't far away but it took time to reach. Neither of them talked. He constantly looked at her after each minute but when he looked at her face he got unusually sad, he wanted to say something that would make her feel better but he wasn't good at that stuff (not really a big surprise).

After a few minutes when they reached her house, there were many people standing crowding around the place. Kai stopped there and looked around, "Akina what are these all people doing at your house? Akina." he looked around, she wasn't there. She hadn't stopped she was going on as if there was nothing peculiar about the scene. He ran toward her and said, "Akina you missed your home. It's over there, you know." He looked at her she didn't say anything.

"Akina……..what happened?" he looked at her curiously. Something was wrong, he could sense it.

"Kai………..it's not my home anymore." She looked at her home with her eyes filled with tears.

"What? But………. why? What happened?"

"My father bought this house with a loan and after his death this house went to the bank as a payment for all the debt he left behind."

"But if this house is not yours now and, as far I know, you also don't have any relatives then where are you going to live?" He looked at her.

"I ………….I don't know. I haven't decided yet probably find a job and live by my own. I have to be strong, I can live by myself."

"No you are not going anywhere. You're only nine and no one is going to risk giving a job to you. You're going to live in my house from now on." He pulled her hand started to walk toward his house.

"Kai I can't…………." "Yes you can. I said so. So pick up your stuff and let's go." He looked toward her and said, "Everything will be alright. I'll talk to grandfather and he will surely accept it. And if he doesn't I'll use force. Now give me a smile……or else." She gave little smile but it soon faded away.

"I think that will work." He remarked and took her to his house.

**_-x-_**


	3. Everything changed

**_Everything Changed..._**

Akina was sitting in the drawing room and Kai was talking to his grandfather in another room that was beside the drawing room. _I shouldn't be here, what would Mr. Hiwatari think? But……… where would I go besides Kai is the only person I know.  
_  
"Akina, I heard what happened to your parents and I'm very sorry about what happened, your father was a really nice person. Kai told me about your home and you are welcome to stay here as long as you want." said Kai's grandfather.

Akina smiled and bowed in front of him "Thanks very much sir. But I don't want to be a burden on you."

"It's ok. There are many rooms empty, you can stay there, but there is one condition, when you will be thirteen you would find another place for yourself."

"I………I understand. Thanks again." She bow's again.

"Take her stuff into her room. You are welcome Miss. Akina." He walks out by saying that. She looks after him until he walks out of the room. She looks toward Kai who was trying to pick up her suitcases. "I can do it myself Kai. You don't need to." She takes suitcase from his hand.

"It's ok you must be tired I'll pick that up for you." He replied by taking the suitcase back.

"Thanks………thanks for everything you did for me. If you hadn't helped me  
today…………I……….I don't know what I would have done. Thanks……….." she started crying; he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder and said,

"It's ok. That's what friends do, right." He smiled and holds her hand, "you should rest now, and I'll call you when dinner will be ready." She nodded and went with him.

She couldn't believe her ears; Kai was talking about friendship, he who has never made friends (besides her). He who never talked softly before…………………. As she was thinking she entered her new room it was huge, it had everything that a girl could imagine to have and she was going to live there, "Kai are you sure this is my room because it's huge and ……………."

"It is yours, now clean up and you will be told when dinner will be ready now take rest." He replied and left her alone. She put her stuff down and walked toward the window, _I still don't know how to live on……………everything has changed, did I ever do in my life that would make me pay such a heavy price. Why? Why did my parents leave me? Why?_ She looked out of the window; a fresh tear fell from her cheek as she looked out toward the sunset.

**_-x-_**

It was dinner time Kai and Akina were sitting at dinner table. It was silence in the entire room. It was Akina's first dinner without her parents and it was going to be like that forever, she was aware of that. She looked around curiously, she didn't saw Kai's grandfather after that conversation they had, "Kai………..where is your Grandfather?"

"He left for Russia, he has some work there, he'll come back after two or three weeks……………don't worry about him, it's normal for him to not be at home. I'm used to it now." he replied to her.

"Oh I see." She said and starts to eat the food that was placed in front of her. Kai looked at her and he noticed that her eyes were swollen like she was crying in her room. "Akina were you crying?"

She looked at him and immediately faced downward, "umm……….well." she slightly nodded.

"Kai, do you live alone here when your grandfather goes out of town?"

"I don't know when I was small my mother died, and my father left me when I was five. From that day I was living with my grandfather……………….he was always busy in his work that he never took time for me. ..……..I never lived with anyone before so I know what it's like being alone………." Kai said he didn't look up.

Akina looked at him for a moment and said, "before this I never lived alone before and don't know how to live. But now I'm getting to know all these things about you I decided that I will be strong from now on and whatever happens I won't cry again. I'll start my new life" She raised her hand in the air as she was giving a speech; when she noticed that Kai was looking at her she quickly sat back. Kai gave a quick laugh at that. She looked at him _he looks cute when he smiles, I wonder why he hides it from everyone…………well as matter of fact I never saw him laugh like that.  
_  
"Why are you staring me like that?" he noticed that she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you never laughed before………………….you looks cute when you laugh." _Cute' did I said that……………no ……………what is wrong with me? What will he think?_ She blushed madly and looked at him; she notices that he pretend that he didn't listen that. She took breath of relief.

They sat there for a few minutes then Kai finished his dinner and looked at Akina she was still eating. He looked at her for few seconds and then said, "Akina, after the holidays end, I will have to go back."

While listening she stopped and said, "I know……………well you have to go it's your school and on the other hand my school will also start on that same day, so it will not be much of a difference." She looked toward him and smiled. When he looked back he blushed, he felt like a strange feeling stroked him. He immediately hid his face so she wouldn't see it.

After Akina finished her dinner, they went to sleep. Akina sat in front of her room's window and looked toward the moon. "It's a beautiful night, I hope they will be alright up there………….good night mom and dad" then she drifted off to sleep.

**_-x-_**


	4. meeting with bladebreakers

**_Meeting With Bladebreakers_**

………………_After four years_

It has been four years after Akina's parents died and since she started living with Kai.

Last year Kai entered into the Regional Tournament and became a part of Bladebreakers including Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon, and Kenny. They entered into the world championship and won it. It was last year now bladebreakers were on vacations. But none of them knew about Akina because Kai never got the chance to meet her since they were traveling all over the world for the championships and she was at home. They all were now 12 year old.

Kai came to dinning table for breakfast, he looked around but he didn't see Akina. He asked from Eallair, "Were Akina? She is never late for breakfast."

"Master Kai, she was studying late at night so she might be sleeping now."

"………She works so hard"

"I agree. She goes straight to work after school and come late night, then she studies the rest of the night. I don't know how she manages that………. After her parents death, she is trying everything to keep her away from crying but sometimes it looks like that she is crying underneath."

"If you don't mind, then, can I take her breakfast to her room?" Kai asked from Eallair

"Sure master Kai I will prepare breakfast for her."

Kai took the plate filled with her favorite breakfast and walked toward her room. He stopped in front of it and gently knocked but when he didn't hear any reply he opened the door and took one step toward the inside and looked around. Akina was sleeping on her study table on top of her English notebook. He looked at her pleasant face; she looked so innocent and peaceful. Kai placed the tray near the table and came close to Akina where she was sleeping. He looked at her face and stroked her hair. Then suddenly he took his hand away _what was I doing? What is happening to me I wasn't like that before…………………… _he look at her face again, then he came out of her bedroom and went to his own.

After ten minutes when Akina woke up she saw a breakfast tray, she thought that might Eallair have put it there. After washing her face she went downstairs and when she asked him about tray he said, "Master Kai took that into your room, I think he put there when he saw you sleeping."

"Did he eat anything?" She asked

"I don't think so." He looked at her she was looking back at him. Then he said, "Ok I will prepare another tray for both of you and you can take it to his room."

"Thanks"

In five minutes he made breakfast for them and she took it to his room. She never saw his room before so it was her first time. She knocked at door.

"Come in"

She opened the door and said, "Good morning Kai"

"Good morning, so you woke up."

"I'm really sorry………I didn't want to sleep for that long I just can't…….."

"It's ok." She looked at him, and then took the tray and sat near him.

"I think you also didn't eat anything……………….so I brought breakfast for you." she opened the tray, and the room filled with delicious smell of food. She gave a bowl of soup to Kai and picked one up for herself. She was starving; she didn't eat last night either. She starts to eat.

"Akina, you should not compel yourself." He said by giving a pause.

She looked toward him, gave a smile and said, "I didn't eat last night too. So that's why I'm hungry."

Kai looked at her and said, "I wasn't talking about food………………don't try and change the topic."

She put down her bowl and said, "I have to…………I have to pay for my tuition fee and other things. If I won't work then how would I manage to?

"I can pay for them; you don't have to worry about that.

"Thanks but I told you before…………I don't want to depend on someone. You already helped me a lot. At that time if you didn't give me shelter then I don't know where………where been now." She took a pause and say again, "it's ok Kai, you don't have to worry about me, it is not that someone is waiting for me in home when I came back from job and by working there it also makes mind away from others thing." She looked at him and gently smiled.

Kai looked at her for a minute then he looks outside and manages to say, "When I was little and I came back from school I always hated that the other children around me became so happy when the last bell rang. I knew that there would be no one at home waiting for me………………………….. but now when I had my last day in boarding school or even when I was coming back from the world championship, for the first time in my life I was happy to be back ……………………I think I was happy because………." He looked at her and said, "I knew that there would be someone at home that would be waiting for me." Akina look back at him someone is _he is talking about me…………he was happy to come back because I was waiting for him……………………_she blushed and said, "Kai your soup is getting cold."

He looked at his bowl it was already empty. He looks back at her. She was trying to hide her face.

"I think we done." He said by keeping empty bowl and plates back in tray.  
She pick up the tray and start to walk toward out.

"Akina what are you doing today?"

"Now well nothing I have to go to job in evening."

"Then would you like come on practice today with bladebreakers."

"You mean with world champions, I love to. When we have to go?"

"In five minutes"

"Ok…………" she leave the room by saying that, she couldn't believe that she was going to meet with bladebreakers the world champions. And this was also first time that she was going somewhere else beside her school and work after her parents died.

**_-x-_**

Setting: near the beach (same place where they usual have practice.)

"Let it rip."

Ray and Tyson were having beybattle with each other. Kenny was standing beside them collecting the data and max was standing there thinking to whom he should cheer for.

"Dragoon hurricane attack"

"Tiger claw Driger!!."

Both of there blades clash with each other and goes out of the dish.

"That is tie" Max says with excitement.

"It was good battle Tyson." Kenny says by typing the data into his laptop.

"Yeah" Tyson and Ray speak together.

"Hey look you guys Kai is here. But who is that girl with him." Max says by pointing toward the direction where Kai was coming.

"It can't be, he has girlfriend and we don't know that." Tyson says by looking at them. They were looking at a girl with sea green color hair walking with Kai

"I don't think she is her girlfriend. He hardly accepts us as his friends after that accident in Russia. I don't think so; she might be his fan or something." Ray says to other members.

Kai came close and says, "Hi, you guys"

They didn't respond just continuously stare at Akina. She gets nervous and hides a little behind Kai.

"I want you to meet with someone. Akina….." he point to toward the bladebreakers and said, "He is Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny."

"Hi!! nice to meet you." They all said together.

"And she is Akina ………..my friend." Kai faced toward Akina who was standing beside her.

"Hi." She bowed.

"Kai is she your friend or fan." Kenny asked from him

"She is my friend. We were friend when we were eight." They looked strangely toward him. They were shocked to hear that he has friend when he was small and he never told them.

"Akina, you don't beyblade do you." Max asked from her.

"Sure I do." She said by giving a smile. _She looks cute when she smiles_ Max thought.

"Would you like to have battle with me? I can also practice in a while." Tyson asked from Akina

"It will be bad idea if you thought to fight with her." Kai said with calm voice try to prevent him from result of that match.

"You mean that she is better then me. Better then world champion you would be kidding."

"Whatever" said Kai.

"Akina…………" Tyson looked at her.

"I didn't beyblade from many months but I will like to……."

"I think it would be interest match and Akina sure look strong." Ray said to Max.

"I will get chance to collect data about her." Kenny said by opening his laptop.

**_-x-_**


	5. Tyson vs Akina

**_Tyson vs. Akina_**

Tyson and Akina took their position at the beyblade dish.

"Kai would you like to give any advice to Tyson before he starts his match." Kenny asked him

"Quit."

"Oh I'll show you….you don't want me to humiliate your friend. Don't worry I go easy on her." Tyson says as he takes out his beyblade and launcher

"I'm not worried about her…………I know she will do fine…….it's you……" Tyson looked toward Kai.

"Ok if you're ready then…………3, 2, 1 let it rip"

_**Lets go beybladers  
Lets rip, let's fly **_

  
Both Beyblades landed in the dish. Tyson was attacking at Akina's Beyblade at full speed but she dodged every move of his. The two Beyblades were speeding back and forth, each in attempt to knock the other out.

__

"She's fast; she dodged every move that Tyson made." Ray said to Max

"If you're not going to do anything, then I will………….Go dragoooooooooooooon" Tyson called his bit-beast out.

__

"Don't worry, he's protecting his reputation………. But it's too late now." Kai said smiling. Ray, Max and Kenny looked at Kai for a minute and then looked back at the match, wondering what Kai could possibly be thinking.

"If you want this match to be over soon then……..as you wish. Go Typhoeus!!!!!!!!!"

Akina called her bit-beast out, it was made of fire in form of fox (not like Kyubi in Naruto)

"Wow I didn't know that she also had a bit-beast…….it is incredible." Max gulped knowing that Tyson was in trouble.

__

_**  
**_"It is Huli jing a fox spirits, it is also called as kitsune. It is not one of the four mythological creatures but it is very powerful, I can't believe that she can even control that" said Kenny from the data that he found about Typhoeus.

"What you mean she can control him." Max asked from him.

"Because it is the most powerful creature in Chinese mythology and it can be good and bad it responses to his owner and it is hard to control, it can attack beybladers too…..that's also makes him more dangerous" said Kenny looking at Akina's bit-beast. They all looked toward the match that was going on.

"Dragoon Storm!!" Tyson's blade speed up toward Akina's blade. He was coming at his highest speed. Akina didn't say any commands to Typhoeus, she was just standing there. Then suddenly her eyes changed in to green, Kai got shocked _those same eyes………same eyes that I saw when she was young. _

_**( Flashbacks)  
**_"_Go Typhoeus, fireball" said Akina (9 year old).  
"You have to do more then that to defeat me Akina" said Kai (same age as Akina) "Flame Saber…….dranzer finish this match" as Kai's blade striked with Akina's blade a huge amount of power get released from Akina's blade and her eyes turned into green. That was the first time that he saw that eyes. Her blade started to spin twice more fast then it usually spins and struck Kai's blade out of the dish. Kai looked at both with shock then Akina's eyes turned normal and she then almost immediately lost concsienceness and Kai ran to catch her.  
Next morning she didn't remember anything and also Kai didn't tell her. He didn't want her to get worried but he also didn't knew what he saw that day?  
__**(Flashbacks) **_

he snapped out of his thought when he saw that Akina's eyes turned back to normal _I think no one noticed that _

"Kai what are you thinking" Ray asked

"nothing" he answered and started looking at match.

__

When Tyson's beyblade came near Akina's blade suddenly vanished.

"Where did it go?" Tyson said by looking around fast.

""here it is……………."it appeared at the back of Tyson's blade "Typhoeus Fire spin……." And Typhoeus attacked at Dragoon, making him fly out of the stadium and land near Akina. Akina's beyblade was still rotating.

"How can this be………..she made her blade disappear." Tyson looked at her confused.

Akina took Tyson's blade and walked near him, "I think this belongs to you." She looked at him and smiled.

"I tried to warn you" said Kai looking at Akina.

"Wow……….she is really strong….I can't believe she vanished her blade." Said Max

"She didn't made it disappear, it was just so fast that we couldn't see it……….she is tough" said Kenny by looking at the tape that he recorded of the match.

"You were amazing Tyson………………. I'm sorry if I hurt your Dragoon" she looked at his blade.

"You don't have to apologize for that. It was a really awesome match but next time I won't hold back."

"I will look forward to it." She smiled

"That was a really good match. You are an awesome beyblader." Everyone said in one voice. (Beside Kai)

"Thanks…………………..uh….Kai what time is it?" She asked by looking at the sunset.

"It is almost five. You should hurry up if you don't want to be late." She ran toward the road, "bye everyone I hope we will meet again"

"Where is she going, running off like that?" Ray asked to Kai

"She does a part-time job."

"She's cute" said Max. Everyone looked at him in scary way especially Kai.

"So Kai how do you know her? Do you love her Kai?" Tyson asked from him by sending an evil look to him.

"No I don't. What made you to think that?"

They all smiled at him. "Kai and Akina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S…."

"Shut up. Sometimes you behave like a kid Tyson, she is just a good friend" He looks at them and starts telling everything that happened to her and why is she living with them of course they were shocked in hearing that she is living with him.


	6. Arrival of trouble

_**Arrival of trouble **_

Kai and others were still practicing near the beach it was eight p.m. Kai looked at the watch and said, "I should be going now. I have to pick up Akina from her job."

"We'll go with you, since we're also done with our practice" said Tyson to Kai looking at others.

"But Tyson we are-" Kenny try to speak but Tyson interrupt him "Chief we're done, so we can go with him, right?" Kenny looked at him for a moment, and then said, "What do you think Kai."

"………………..ok as you wish." _I don't like the way he said that………_ Kai said to himself.

Then they walked toward the hospital where she worked. No one from them said anything Tyson, Max and Ray looked toward each other and then start walking.

"Kai when we all went to the world championship, wasn't she living with you then?...if she was, don't you think she would be feeling lonely. I mean she was used to living with her parents and then she lived alone at home for more then a year and I don't think you ever called her or anything, either." said Ray looking at Kai who was walking on ahead of them. Kai said nothing, _lonely' she was……… alone but…………she always kept smiling, why didn't I see this before……she was alone by herself and I didn't even think about that………how could I ? _

In no time they arrived at the hospital they waited outside for a minute, then a lady came out she looked at boys standing out _I knew that boy he came here some days to pick Akina but ……………_she went near them and said, "what are you guys doing here so late at night?"

"We are waiting for Akina, a girl who works here" said Kai.

"Yeah I know but she left an hour ago, someone came to get her and she went with him" said a lady.

"With whom, who was that person?"

"I don't know, she came out then she didn't come back so she might have gone home with him." Said the lady, then she left toward her home.

"Kai didn't you say that she doesn't have anyone else. So who could be that person?" Max asked from Kai who was looking worried.

"I don't know but I think she is in trouble and we have to find her" he ran to find her.  
"KAI WAIT!!!..." Tyson yelled, and then everyone ran after him. Kai stopped and looked back.

"What do you want? I don't have time for your nonsense"

"Kai we know that you are worrying about her, we can understand that."

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND……" he took a pause "……look in my life I had no one who loved me or to look after me or ask me when I came home but now when I have that, and I don't want to lose that person………….so that's why I have to find her" said Kai.

"If you are going to look for her then we will go with you too" Ray said by putting his hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai looked up.

"Yeah he's right we're a team and we're going to find her together" Max and Tyson said in unison. "Thanks….." said Kai. When they were going to look for her they heard a voice,

"Are you guys looking for this girl?"

Bladebreakers looked up. There was a boy standing at the roof of the house that was in front of them. He was wearing a black cloak, that was swaying in the air and there were three other creepy guys that were standing behind him and holding Akina who was half conscious.

"Who the hell are you guys" Tyson yelled at them, the others were looking just as shocked.

"How rude, I didn't think that great world champions would welcome me like that, well…" he looked toward Kai, "Kai won't you introduce me to your friends or…….. Should I have to do that myself."

Kai looked at him and said, "Treivel what are you doing here? And what do you want from Akina?" Everyone looked at Kai, Tyson _why is it that every time we meet a creepy guy they know Kai for some reason but this guy is creepier then the others, I wonder what Kai has to do with him? _

"So her name is Akina?" he placed his left hand on Akina's cheek

"TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER" Kai yell at him.

"Relax I'm not going to do anything to her"

"Why are you here?" Max questioned him.

"I have nothing to do with you guys; I have only business with Kai." He looked toward his direction "you know why I'm here………I want a rematch and this time I will defeat you."

"Rematch…? Kai did you beybattle with him before this." Kenny asks.

"Yeah I did when I was in my school but he lost very quickly."

"That was my mistake that I underestimated you, but now I want my revenge and you can't do anything about that."

"So why have you included Akina in this? She has nothing to do with us."

"Don't worry she was the way to find you but I think I can keep her for little while longer. So we will beybattle in Lilith Park, reach there in five minutes if you want her back."  
"Five minutes but it takes almost ten minutes to reach there" Kenny yells in shock.  
"So meet you there" Treivel jumped from the rooftop and headed toward Lilith Park.  
"We have to hurry if we want to reach there ………" Kai starts running. "Wait for me guys…..com on wait" Kenny yells from back as others go way ahead of him.

**_-x-_**

"Huff………huff……….huff……huff…….." Kai, Max, Ray and Tyson reached there in almost five minutes and they were more than exhausted but Kenny was still way behind them. Kai looked around he saw Akina tied around a tree where Treivel was standing.

"So you guys made it, I didn't think that you would arrive here in less then five minutes. I think your bit-beast helped you……..I am right?" said Treivel.

"Yeah they did and you can't defeat us with out one." Said Kai (still exhausted from running)

"Don't be so sure………………..so lets not waste time and start our match shall we?" he walked toward the beyblade dish. They both took their position.

_Continue…………_


	7. Help from Typhoeus

_Kai: hey what's the big idea, why do I have to fight the creepy dude?  
Treivel: who are you calling creepy?  
Kai: who else would I be talking about?  
They both stare at each other and a electric shock pass from both of them  
Ray: umm……before they break anything why don't you start writing Firelash?  
Firelash: I think you're right but…………they look really serious  
Max: Don't worry about them  
Tyson: yeah especially not Kai he knows how to handle situations like these……………GO KAI DESTROY HIM!!  
Firelash: ok……………hey where is Kenny?  
Ray: I think he is still behind us somewhere, man…he is really slow.  
Firelash: I think you should go and find him.  
Tyson: it's ok he'll catch up eventually or some day…  
Firelash: looks at Tyson strangely  
Kai: are you going to start our match or what!!  
Firelash: oh right……………… _

_**-x-**_

_**Help from Typhoeus **_

_**  
A wind blew across the faces of the Bladebreakers and from the creepy guys', one of them being Treivel. The moon was shining on them like the light in beyblade stadium. Kai and Treivel were staring at each other; there was a lot tension in the air. Wind blew on Akina's face, and caused her hair to blind one of the creepy guys. Kai looked at her for a moment and said, "Treivel if something happens to Akina, you're dead." **_

A wind blew across the faces of the Bladebreakers and from the creepy guys', one of them being Treivel. The moon was shining on them like the light in beyblade stadium. Kai and Treivel were staring at each other; there was a lot tension in the air. Wind blew on Akina's face, and caused her hair to blind one of the creepy guys. Kai looked at her for a moment and said, "Treivel if something happens to Akina, you're dead."

"Don't worry I won't do anything to her…………if you're done talking, then can we start our match." He put his beyblade on his new launcher. Kai did same.

"I think it will be an interesting match and it's his first match after the world championship" said Max. Tyson looked at him and then Kai I wonder what type of strategy Treivel will us, if he's fought with him before, then he's surely been practicing this whole time……………Kai be careful I don't like this guy.

Kai stood at the side of the dish and said, "ok then…………….3, 2, 1 let it rip"

_**Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,  
Thought youcould take me down, suck a take me down now here we go  
Thought you could take me down, what's up you forgot about my old school,  
ifyou wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself  
**_  
Both beyblades sped up as soon as they landed in the beyblade dish. They were attacking each other by their full speed, huge amounts of energy was being discharged every time the two blades collided.

"Wow I never saw two beyblade's collides like that before" said Tyson

"Both are fighting at maximum energy, if they continue like this their beyblades will get destroyed" Ray said by a worried face.

_**Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade;  
Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!  
**_  
"Hey you guys, huff….huff…….huff……I finally found you guys. They already started their match?" said Kenny exhausted from running.

"I didn't think that you would able to reach here" Tyson said provoking him. Kenny gave him scary look and opened his laptop to record the match.

"You have practiced I can see that, but only practice can't help you to win this match"

"I know if you want to defeat a beyblader who has a bit-beast, you also need one."

"You're not saying that you have a bit-beast of your own" Kai said in a shocked state as if he had never even met the person standing in front of him. Treivel gave an evil grin.

"XANTHIAS!!!!!!! ………………" a bit-beast shaped of dragon with wings came out from Treivel's beyblade. It was gray in color and its eyes were black "now you will see our true power Kai" Treivel's eyes changed into black and his hair started to rise in the air. There was a black aura around him.

__

_**  
**_"And I thought he was creepy before" said Tyson.

"And I thought he was creepy before" said Tyson.

"His bit-beast is not real he made it by himself, I don't know how he did it but………………I think Kai is in big trouble" said Kenny.

"Don't worry chief, Kai's Dranzer will handle everything you don't have to worry about it" Max said by giving him a little smile.

"I hope you're right because Treivel's energy level is increasing very fast………"

"I see then you got one too………..but I got bad news for you Treivel he is no match against Dranzer………DRANZER finish this match." A phoenix came out of Kai's blade.

"Xanthias……..pentagram attack"

_**Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,  
Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade! **_

  
Treivel's blade starts running around the dish from one corner to another he was so fast that when his beyblade moved it made a line behind it and made a shape of pentagram in the dish which made Dranzer trapped in the center. When Dranzer tried to move it got stroked from Xanthias and he lost his balance.

"I can't even see him, when did he get that fast."

"Kai don't attack him, his beyblade is spinning in reverse spin so when you try to attack him it will only make your blade lose its spin" Kenny yelled at him by seeing Treivel's blade in slow mode on his laptop.

"I get it he wants Kai to attack him so he loses is spin…………but Dranzer is losing balance if he doesn't attack then he'll lose."

_**Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,  
Thought youcould take me down, suck a take me down now here we go  
Thought you could take me down, what's up you forgot about my old school,  
if you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself  
**_  
"it looks like Dranzer finds his Cage to live in…………….lets make this match more interesting why don't we do a deal"

"What type of deal?"

"If you win you'll get the girl back but if I win………..I will keep her with me forever."

"……………stop talking there is no way I will lose from you, no one can take Akina away from me do you understand that" as Kai said a spark came from Akina's blade.

A Green light covered Akina, she started to glow llike a star ( that was green).

Everyone looked toward her in an astonishing way, she was still unconscioouse, then light that was srounding her transferred into Dranzer, suddenly it was able to control it's balance.

"Akina's bit-beast is giving Dranzer power" said Ray.

_**Swing now, Swing low never with a beyblader,  
Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade! **_

  
"…….Akina………" Kai looked at Akina who was still unconscious, he looked at her for a moment then nodded, "now you will see Dranzer's true power Treivel………Dranzer Flame Saber!!" Flames from Dranzer blocked the way of Treivel way which made it slow, now Dranzer could attack him.

"Holy Crap! When did Dranzer learn that" said Max.

"I think power from Typhoeus gave him energy to pull that powerful attack" said Kenny.  
"You should now that Dranzer doesn't like to live in a cage…..Finish him! Volcano Excellent Emission" Dranzer attacked Treivel, who couldn't even fathom what just happened, as soon as he realized it his beyblade was out of the stadium. He lost.

"You win but you won't be able to defeat me next time" saying that he vanished into thin air. Everyone besides Kai looked at him in shock.

_Continue…………………  
_


	8. Always be beside you

_**Always be beside you  
**_  
Kai ran toward the tree where Akina was tied to with rope; everyone else also ran behind him and helped Kai in untying the ropes. Akina was still unconscious, when she was about to fall down, Kai took hold of her. He placed his hand on her forehead and said, "She has high fever."

"You have to take her to hospital, immediately" said Max.

"Master Kai we came here as fast as we could, take Akina to the car I have called the doctor" Eallair said from behind, he came near Kai and helped him.

"Hey did anyone saw what I saw, when Typhoeus transferred her power did Akina glowed at that time?" asked Kenny.

"I think that was just a light……..you should hurry Kai" said Ray

"Yes, I will take Akina to home……………..thanks for your help" Kai said.

"It's nothing we are team right……….go now before you get late" Max answered.

"Right"

**_-x-_**

Akina was resting in her bedroom while doctor was doing her checkup, "there is nothing to be afraid of, and she has just mild fever. She will get better by tomorrow if she rest. Now I should be going, I have many other patients to look" said Doctor.

"Thanks doctor" Kai answered. Then doctor leave the room and Kai sit beside Akina and place wet clothing with dry on her forehead. He looked at her and holds her hand, "get better soon."

**_-x-_**

_Next morning…………_

Akina slightly opened her eyes, her head was still paining. She looked around and saw Kai was sleeping beside her, his head was on bed but he was sitting on the floor. She looked at him for a moment then, "he was here all night and was looking after me……." Then she place her hand on Kai's face, his face was looking pleasant. Then suddenly Kai woke up and saw Akina was looking at him. He suddenly placed his hand on her forehead.

"Are you felling alright, your fever is down compare to yesterday" he looked at her there was almost an inch difference between them Akina was blushing. He turned his away as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry."

"it's ok…………Kai what happened yesterday, I remember that a creepy looking guy took me away and was saying I want to tae revenge from you' did…………." She looked at him who was still blushing "……..did you both beybattle? Did you get hurt?"

"Calm down…….it was nothing, yes we beybattle but I couldn't able to defeat him if your Typhoeus didn't helped me."

Then suddenly someone pop opened the door, "Kai, Akina I glad to see you are alright" said Tyson.

"Tyson how many times I have to tell you to knock the door before entering in room" said Kenny.

"Don't worry Kenny it is not like they were doing something private………." Tyson moved toward Kai and gave evil glare "…….are you?"

"Will you be shut up" said Kai.

"Hi guys how are you?" said Akina by giving a little smile.

"We are fine, we were worry about you, so we thought to come and see you and we will also pick up Kai for the training" said Ray.

"Yeah but it was hard to wake up Tyson in this early morning" said Max and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, yeah How can anyone woke up so early in the morning………..hey Kai if you were not doing anything then why are you holding Akina's hand." Kai looked down he was still holding Akina's hand from last night, he immediately took his hand away and said, "I was just looking if she has fever or not, that's it" Tyson looked at him and laughed almost evil.

"Come on Tyson be mature, will ya?" said Ray. "Hey Kai les go for practice Kenny has prepared a new schedule for us. Akina will you like to join us."

"Sure"

"No you are not leaving this room until you get well" Kai said.

"But…………"

"No but, Kai is right you should rest" Eallair speak from behind, he was holding breakfast for Akina.

He looked at him and smiled, "yeah he was worrying about you whole night that's why he didn't leave you for a single second……… Miss. Akina, Master Kai don't know what it is to have a family because no one ever looked after him like your family did, I know because I am here when he was only one month old and his mother died. I can only think how much lonely he could be but he never showed it, I was afraid that it might make him cold-hearted but……………..after last night I couldn't believe that he could worry about someone like that……." He looks at her.

"Miss. Akina you don't know but I never saw him that happy before……..and this is all thanks to you. I hope you will always beside him."

She looks at him and smile, "I sure will."

**_-x-_**


	9. Hate in his eyes

_One day, early in the morning, tossing off the gray blanket of dawn, the sun lifted its head from its mountain pillow and saw that the season of love had arrived in the valley of the heart. And on the branches of memory, countless flower buds of past moments were starting to scent the air. Unvoiced, unheard longings, half conscious and half unconscious, were waking, rubbing their eyes, looking around. Life flows like waves, wave upon wave, every moment new, but nevertheless always the same. Yes, life! In whose folds there is both love and grief, meetings as well as partings. It flows and ripples, and as it passes us, it tells of a season of love arrived in the valley of hearts, where, on the branches of memory, countless flower buds of past moments have started to scent the air._

_**Hate in his eyes**_

"Eallair, good morning" said Akina.

"Good morning Miss. Akina, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine………..Eallair where is Kai I checked his room but he wasn't there."

"Master Kai is near the lake in the back of the house."

"Thanks" she smiled and ran toward the back of the house.

There was another forest behind their house that was well maintained. She looked around, but she didn't see him. She went near the lake, "Oh there you are, I was looking for you all over the place."

"I'm sorry" Kai answered.

"What were you doing here?"

"………uh……nothing, Akina I want to give you something." He took out a little box from his pocket, and placed it in Akina's hand. She opened it and saw a beautiful bracelet with her name written on it, with little flowers adorning it.

"It's so beautiful. Is it for me?"

"Of course, do I know anyone else with the name Akina?" He took it from her and held her hand to tie it on.

"It looks pretty" said Akina.

"Akina I have to say something to you, I ……………." He blushes; he never blushed like this before. Akina was confused at this scenery.

"What do you want to say"

"Akina I …………..I ………." Before he could complete his sentence Eallair said, "Master Kai sorry to disturb you but your Grandfather has arrived and also Ray and Max have come to talk with you" bang

"Kai are you alright" Akina asked.

"Yeah I am, so grandfather finally came home………… I'll be there" answered Kai, then he walked off with Eallair.

Akina looked at her hand "Akina are you coming or what?" Kai said.

"I'm coming" _I wonder what he was going to say, I'll ask him later. _

_**-x-**_

"Welcome back grandfather, I thought after what happened in Russia you wouldn't be able to get out from jail for a while" said Kai.

"Is this the way to welcome your grandfather? Well what else can I expect from you. So Akina is also here" said Kai's grandfather.

"Nice to meet you sir" said Akina.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back I have to talk to Ray and Max" said Kai and left the living room.

Kai's grandfather looked at Akina and said, "So when are you planning to leave this place"

"Huh? Uh…….uh as soon I get another place to live"

"I don't think you even thought to leave, you are like other girls who want only money"

"No you are wrong"

"So you will tell me if I am right or not, you know that you are only a mere experiment who was created long time ago and which was suppose to destroy, but your father didn't let that happen, he didn't have a child so he took you in. He raised you as his own daughter but what you are, he can never change, nor can you, you will always be only an experiment."

"………"

"When ever you tried to go near other students they were afraid of you. You were created like a human but your mind is unstable, whenever you beybattle you couldn't control it and injured others, you are aware of it aren't you? When you couldn't find any way to stop it you started to stay away from others, but then………..then you met Kai, both of you became friends and you got more and more confidence in yourself but still you can't change what you are and now……….he trusts you but when he knows who you are, he will hate you just as like the others did"

"No he won't he is my friend, he promised me to always be my friend" she said while she was crying

"Do you really think that Kai will accept you when he finds out who you are,………. you will break him again as he was before" he said by turning his face away from Akina and look out of the window where he saw Kai smiling talking with Ray and Max.

"It will be better that you leave this place if you want him not to hate you till he dies."

"……."

"I have talked to my agent and they have prepared your admission in better school which is far away from this place and you will live there in hostel so you can be away from Kai. And…………………..don't bother to tell any of this to Kai if you want him to be happy. You are leaving tomorrow so pack your stuff" after saying this, he left the room. Akina wasn't able to say anything; she had never thought that she would have to leave Kai. She sat there and cried _this is for Kai's sake and……and I don't want him to hate me I want him…………I want him to love me……to look at me not with hatred but with love……………why? Why do I have to go? _She looks toward her bracelet that was given to her so lovingly by Kai. She looked at it for a moment then she went to her room.

**_-x-_**


	10. Forget me

_Firelash: hey Ray, Max where is Tyson and Kenny, you didn't bring them with you.  
Ray: actually we are off from practice today but chief has designed a new program for Tyson that's why he wasn't able to come here.  
Firelash: I really wanted to see what kind of practice he has.  
Max: it's nothing just a running and exercise practice and more running and running and more running………………  
Ray: is he really running?  
Firelash: poor Tyson……………hehe _

**Forget me **

**  
**Kai was running all over the house, he didn't even stop to take a breath. He was searching for someone, someone dear, and someone special. He went downstairs, "Eallair have you seen Akina? I haven't seen her since morning, see, usually she comes to wake me up when I'm late but she didn't come today."

Kai was running all over the house, he didn't even stop to take a breath. He was searching for someone, someone dear, and someone special. He went downstairs, "Eallair have you seen Akina? I haven't seen her since morning, see, usually she comes to wake me up when I'm late but she didn't come today."

"Calm down master Kai she is probably in her room. Did you check there?"

"Yes I did but she wasn't there."

"She must be taking a bath. Go and check again" said Eallair

Kai ran toward her room, unaware of what he would find. He knocked the door twice but no one answered, he went inside; he looked around and saw a letter that was lying near her study table. It was dark in her room so he went outside to read what was written in it. He slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Kai,  
I'm really sorry but I have to leave this place to search for my destiny. I had never thought that I would say good bye but I think our fate is not meant to be together. I really loved the days we spent together. Fate is inevitable, we don't choose it nor can we run, hide or lose it. Our destinies are paved down a valley unknown path in which I must travel alone. It was meant to be happen, I wanted to stay little longer but I can't I'm really sorry. I hope you will forget me as a wind who passed by. You always helped me when I needed most and I can never pay that back and I can't be burden on you. So……………I hope you will forget me.  
Akina _

_  
Kai lowered his hand and looked at the cheery blossoms that were falling, he saw Akina's images in each petal, when she smiled at him when he was alone, when she showed him the meaning of true friendship, when she said welcome back when he came home after school a tear fell from his eye, "Why...why does this always happen to me? Why is it that the person I love leave me…………why do they came into my heart, first-of-all, fill it with the warmth of their love, brighten my days with their smile and then leave me to that dark & lonely place where I was before. I never………….I never thought that you would leave me too, thinking about your leaving is such pain, it's jagged edges tearing into my soul as a stake from the garden tears into the warm, dark earth. I was alone but you took me out of it, gave me such unbelievable joy and bliss………..what about the promise you made, to be always be my friend to be always beside me that was all a lie…………THAT WAS ALL A LIE!!" he looked at the letter that Akina wrote to him and smiled, "fate……..if this is what fate wants then I regret it because I'm going to find you no matter where you are, I will find you. As spring cannot live with warmth of sun, I can't live without you. You might be able to forget me but I can never forget you. I will not forget you until I don't tell you how much you mean to me, without you I would be nothing because you were the one who made me smile and you are the person to whom I can say I Love You. I will not rest until I find you. It's my promise my love, nothing can separate us now." _

Kai lowered his hand and looked at the cheery blossoms that were falling, he saw Akina's images in each petal, when she smiled at him when he was alone, when she showed him the meaning of true friendship, when she said when he came home after school a tear fell from his eye, "Why...why does this always happen to me? Why is it that the person I love leave me…………why do they came into my heart, first-of-all, fill it with the warmth of their love, brighten my days with their smile and then leave me to that dark & lonely place where I was before. I never………….I never thought that you would leave me too, thinking about your leaving is such pain, it's jagged edges tearing into my soul as a stake from the garden tears into the warm, dark earth. I was alone but you took me out of it, gave me such unbelievable joy and bliss………..what about the promise you made, to be always be my friend to be always beside me that was all a lie…………THAT WAS ALL A LIE!!" he looked at the letter that Akina wrote to him and smiled, "fate……..if this is what fate wants then I regret it because I'm going to find you no matter where you are, I will find you. As spring cannot live with warmth of sun, I can't live without you. You might be able to forget me but I can never forget you. I will not forget you until I don't tell you how much you mean to me, without you I would be nothing because you were the one who made me smile and you are the person to whom I can say I Love You. I will not rest until I find you. It's my promise my love, nothing can separate us now."

**_-x-_**

_on other hand..._

Akina was going to her new place, a new world away from Kai. She looked outside the window of car, "our paths crossed and I don't know why. In my dearest memories I see you reaching out for me, but I can't bear to see hatred in your eyes for me. I can't tell you how much I love you, I could never tell the way I feel." a tear rolled down from her cheek. She looked up in the sky toward the birds as they glide through the shadow of the clouds, "I don't know why I was created in this world….I don't know but I do know that just like there is despair in the world. There are people who hold out their hand for you as you did. I couldn't resist it; it blossomed in front of me. It kept blossoming into a small, small flower. I don't want to take anything anymore…I don't want to trample anything ever again. I did wish that you would stick with me wherever I ended up. But I couldn't possibly wish my fate on you. I don't know how you feel but I think you will forgive me and forget me as a breeze who came and passed by" then she looked toward at her wrist where she was wearing the same bracelet that given by Kai. Then suddenly it untied and fell down. She lowered down to pick it up; she saw something written on its back. She picked it up and read it "I love you Akina…….from Kai". She held tightly to the bracelet tears rolled down from her cheek.

**_-x-_**

_How much hate exists in the world!  
Yet, even so, hearts continue to love. _

_Even if lovers should die, even if they are erased from this earth,  
Their love will live on forever... _


	11. Mysterious team Aden

_**I dropped a tear into the ocean the day you find it, it will be the day I will stop missing you.**_

Mysterious team ADEN

_After four years..._

Bladebreakers won world championship title third time. Now they were invincible (that's what Tyson think). A new member joined BBA and that was Daichi & Hiro, Tyson's elder brother. Since Akina left Kai, there was not a single day that he didn't think about her and when he got time he used it in finding her. Where ever he went, he searched for her everywhere no matter how much he tried but he never become successful in finding her. Tyson, Ray and Max told him many times that he should 'move on' but he never listened to him. As time passed, he become cold hearted as he was before Akina came in his life.

Kai and the others were practicing in the BBA arena. Daichi was beybattling with Tyson and neither of them was going to give up due to their attitude.

"I always like to watch both of them beybattle" said Max

"Yeah they always give all they have" answered Ray.

They looked at Kenny who was recording the match of Daichi and Tyson. Then they looked at Kai who was as usual standing against the wall his eyes closed and with his arms crossed along his chest. They walked toward him, Ray said, "Kai how long are you going to be like this? It's been four years. You can't live like this forever" they looked at him for reply but he didn't answer.

"We understand how you feel but-" Before Max could complete his sentence Kai spoke up, "-you can understand?… you can't even imagine what it is like to be left alone by a person to whom you love… you think it is very simple…do you? Let me tell you a something you can never understand me so do me a favor leave me a alone" he looked toward Ray with cold eyes and then faced toward the beyblade dish where Daichi and Tyson were still fighting, and Hiro was yelling at them, "You have to control your anger Daichi and Tyson, even you have won the championship it doesn't mean you can always win Tyson so speed up your blade"

"My, my still practicing" said an old man, as he entered into arena.

"Mr. Dickenson, when did you come here?" said Hiro.

"Just now, it is good to see that same beyblade spirit in you guys" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Yup and we we'll never lose it, not till I defeat Tyson" said Daichi.

"Forget it, you'll never be good enough to defeat the world champion like me" said Tyson.

"Don't be over confident Tyson, because we all know the World champion can also lose" said Hiro and as others laughed.

"Did you come for something important, Mr. Dickenson?" asked Ray.

"Yes I came to tell you that a team from Kyoto has just challenged you for a beybattle. I wanted to know if you are interested, before I told them my decision"

"Of course, besides, there is no one that can defeat us. Right guys?" said Tyson.

"When will he stop that?" asked Daichi from Kenny.

"Ok but I'm warning you that bladers of this team are not ordinary bladers, they call themselves Aden. I heard that Aden is very powerful team" said Mr. Dickenson by looking at everyone's faces.

"Aden…….? I heard about this team before, they were in tournament that was held in Kyoto last month and I heard that they didn't lost a single match. I also heard that each blader has unique abilities" said Hiro.

"That sounds interesting, I think we should go and check out this blader and besides we haven't had a nice match since the championship" said Ray.

"What you think Kai?" asked Hiro.

"I don't care"

"Ok then, you guys are leaving tomorrow" said Mr. Dickenson and left the arena.

"Ok, now I'll get to have a real beybattle after long time" jumped Daichi.

**_-x-_**

Next morning they traveled to Kyoto in the BBA bus whole day and this was the condition in the bus, Tyson and Daichi ate food through-out the whole trip and Ray & Max tried there best to stop them, while Kenny searched more about Aden but he couldn't find anything, well Kai……….he didn't said a single word since they started the trip. When they arrived to Kyoto, they went to a hotel that was registered for them by BBA organization.

"Welcome to Kyoto city. Hope you had a pleasant journey. Your rooms are on the second floor to the left. Tournament will start tomorrow so hope you get good sleep tonight" said the director of the tournament and then he went to meet Mr. Dickenson. The team Bladebreakers went upstairs toward their room to have some rest after a long and strange day.

"I wonder how team Aden plays. Chief were you able to find any information about this mysterious team" Max asked from Kenny.

"I'm afraid not, there isn't any data about them; it's like they don't even exist"

"That's strange" said Ray

"Whether there's any data or not, I'll kick their butt!" said Tyson.

"Kai you seem to be very quiet lately" asked Daichi.

Kai walked toward Kenny and said, "……..Chief, I'll like battle against this team first" Everyone get shocked, they all thought that he was not even interested in this tournament and suddenly he asks for a battle.

"…Sure …why not Kai" said Kenny and then Kai leave the room. Everyone look toward each other with shock.

**_-x-_**

Next morning they went to the stadium where tournament was going to held. When they reached there, their eyes spotted on a young guy wearing a white trench coat. He had black hairs which were waving freely in the air and he was wearing spectacles. He approached bladebreakers.

"Welcome Bladebreakers, my name is Cornelius. I'm founder of team Aden. You arrived here sooner then I expected but I'm sorry unfortunately my team isn't here yet they usually shows up at last moment, this is how they work. I hope you will forgive me"

"No problem and we thought we came here late as we had to wake up Tyson and Daichi up. It is nice to meet you Mr. Cornelius. My name is Hiro Granger and this is -"

"Bladebreakers, the world champion…….it is honor to have you here"

"Yup, world champion" said Tyson. He laughed with his ego and others stared at him.

"I can see that you don't have much information about my team………..so to make it fair battle I made it secret for Aden's to whom they are beybattling with"

"So that mean they don't know that they are going to fight with bladebreakers then "said Kenny.

"You are right………unfortunately I have to go I have to meet with someone. Tournament is going to start so it would better if you get ready………….I hope best one win" said Mr. Cornelius and gave a smile while leaving.

"I think we should go now" said Hiro. When they tried to walk toward the stadium they heard a voice that came from Daichi. They all stared at him.

"What?? I didn't eat anything from an hour, so…….I'm a bit hungry" said Daichi

"Daichi why don't you go and have something while we wait for you at first floor of the stadium" said Ray.

"Ok I will be right back"

**_-x-_**

They were standing at first floor where they can see all the beyblade fans and they d toward "Aden's sure has lots of fan" said Max.

"Whatever, they are still going to lose, they will regret that they challenged us for beybattle" said Tyson by stretching his fist in the air.

"You shouldn't be overconfidence like that Tyson, it can turn into your defeat" said Ray. Then they suddenly hear a voice from stadium. It was voice of official Beyblade announcers for all BBA tournaments, Brad Best & A.J. Topper.

"Hey! Brad there is many beyblade fans today"

"You are right, they all came to see world champion Bladebreakers"

"But I think 70 of them are Aden's fan. Am I right guys?" then whole crowd burst into cheer.

"Wow! That's the spirit you don't get to see everyday A.J"

"Hey Brad what type of team Aden is? I heard it has no weakness, is that right?"

"You heard it right A.J. Aden is a team with four mysterious bladers who never lost and I heard that their leader is undefeatable"

"That gives me creep. I don't want to be one who will be fighting with that team. Now let's hear about the meaning of the name Aden"

"You know Brad actually name Aden came from first name of the bladers. Lets hear it D.J" then spotlight stopped on the BBA official referee who was standing near the stadium spoke up, "thanks Brad and A.J name Aden stand for name of our four beautiful girls and also powerful… right guys?" crowd (especially boys) burst into cheer.

"First letter of Aden stand for team's leader -" "hey looks guy what I found to eat" Daichi pops up from back and startled everyone.

"Can't you see we were trying to hear their leader's name? You Jerk Daichi" said Tyson

"Whom you are calling Jerk, Jerk" then they both begun to fight.

"Now stop you guys, we can't hear there names"

"D stands for Dylan second most powerful and beautiful girl in the team, she is also known as Great sea, third is Elmas, sweet but strong, if you want to fight with her then it would be your life's first and last mistake, she is hard as Diamond" Crowd was going mad. Bladebreakers had never seen crowd and fans like this. "And last is Nguyet don't be fool from her face she is pleasant like moon but extreme like any volcano, once she starts beybattle there is nothing that can stop her from beyblading…….what you think about this Brad"

"Wow!! A.J. I'm sweating already"

"Didn't I told you not to wear that shirt"

"Man, I can't believe we are going to fight with girls" said Daichi

"Powerful one……….I wonder what is there leader's name" said Kenny.

"We are going to begin beybattle after five minutes sooooo be ready!!" said D.J.

"After five minutes we will meet are opponents" said Ray and as he walked toward the locker room. Kai was standing there and looked continuously toward the stadium. _What is this feeling? It's like she is here somewhere……but where? ……… you tried to hide from me from many years but…….I think our fate does not want us to be apart…we will soon meet I now that_. Then he went with others to prepare for there match.

**_-x-_**


	12. Unexpected day

**Unexpected day**

"Your wait is over beyblading fans here is our world champion……… Bladebreakers!!" said D.J, standing near the beyblade dish. The Bladebreakers entered into the stadium from the right, the whole crowd went mad, especially the girls. Tyson and Daichi were as excited as always.

"I think when ever they hear cheers from the crowd they both go mad" said Hiro. Ray and Max nodded. The team took their seats and Kenny open's up his laptop.

"And here come's Kyoto's best team Aden!!" the whole crowd starts to make noise even more (twice more).

"Your favorite Elmas, Nguyet, Dylan and the team's leader and best blader Akina!!"

Everyone from Bladebreakers (except Hiro and Daichi because they don't know anything about Akina) were immediately surprised when they heard her name. Akina was wearing a halter top that was half in dark blue color and half in violet and she was wearing blue short skirt. She was looking continuously at the floor and didn't even care to look toward her opponents. Aden sat on their seats. Bladebreakers were still shocked, but Kai was even more, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ok now that both teams are here, let's start our first match, bladers take your places please" said D.J. first match was between Kai and Akina. Kai stood up and went toward the dish and Akina did the same but she didn't care to look who she was fighting with.

"Ok our first match is between Aden's best blader Akina and team Bladebreakers Kai Hiwatari!!" when she heard it, she immediately moved her face up to look toward front. Kai, who was as surprised as her was standing there looking at her. She couldn't believe that she was looking at Kai after so many years; she had thought that she would never be able to see him again and now he was standing in front of her. A tear rolled down from her cheek.

"A…….Akina………"Kai only managed to say that. Then suddenly everything went blackout, Kai looked toward his team. Kenny did something with his computer to give Kai time to talk with her. Then he looked back at Akina who ran out of the stadium.  
"Go after her Kai" said Ray.

"Don't worry, Chief will handle everything here, just go" said Max.

"What are you waiting for you Jerk" said Tyson. Hiro and Daichi had no idea what was going on. "Thanks guys" said Kai and ran after Akina to catch her.

"I think there is some disturbance in the electric wires. Until our engineers are figuring out the problem, the match is delayed for few a minutes. Sorry guys we have to wait" said D.J.

"What is going on here? Won't anyone tell us?" said Hiro "and why did Kai run after that girl?" asked Hiro.

"We'll tell you everything" said Ray and started to explain them.

**_-x-_**

_Well on other hand…………  
_  
Kai finally caught up with Akina, he called her name but she didn't stop. He stopped her by holding her wrist but she didn't turn around and look at him.

"Akina, why are you running away and what are you doing here and why did you leave home? Why Akina?" Kai asked.

"………." She bit her lower lip and said nothing. She doesn't want to tell him why she left him, the reason why she was running away from him, and how much she was happy to see him…….she couldn't.

"Akina……….was there something that I did that made you leave" said Kai.

"No……..you did nothing………."

"Then why? Then what is the reason?" he paused for a moment but when he heard no reply he said, "……Akina you know how much I was worrying about you, I looked for you everywhere, I-"

"Worry about me………why would you worry about a mere girl like me?" said Akina

"because………….because I love you Akina and I want you to stay with me…..I want to be together because……….because you gave me a new name to my life, whenever I was with you I was happy……..I love you more then anything Akina-"

_No don't say that Kai, do not fall in love with me don't light a candle call love in your heart Kai, it will only hurt you……I'm sorry, forgive me…_"Love me…………….you don't even know what love is, you never had anyone who loved you, who teaches you how to love, so what do you know about love, I…… I never loved you….forget me Kai ……..because I have forgotten you long ago" she paused.

Kai was shocked _is this the same Akina I used to know?……no…… she has changed_  
"Yeah, you're right……I never had anyone to whom I can love and they love me back" he let her hand go and turns around, "...but I know this…… Love is when you miss that person even before they're gone, when the sound of their name sends chills down your spine and when you see their smile the second you close your eyes……….that is love………" then he looked toward her hand, she was still wearing that same bracelet that he gave to her, a long time ago. "I…….I will bring my Akina back one day." he looks toward her in hope she will turn but she didn't. Then he walked back toward the stadium.

**_-x-_**

_You did not honor your promises...  
Your life and mine were snapped apart, darling,  
Like a broken star falling from the sky.  
I never imagined that you would forget my love.  
All the memories we shared in peace will be forgotten  
Peace will be forgotten.  
Having joined hearts, we were separated, beloved.  
Your life and mine were snapped apart, darling,  
Like a broken star falling from the sky.  
My only god is the one of truth; you  
Turned your back on me  
After taking a heart, my heart, you broke it, darling.  
Oh, broken hearts won't be joined again.  
I must keep clear of it. I must keep clear of it.  
Your life and mine were broken apart, darling,  
Like a star snapped from the sky_

_**-x-**_

Akina sat there and tears rolled down "I'm sorry…………but I …….I can't tell you how much I love you, I never thought that fate would bring us together like this……I …..I don't want to see hate in your eyes for me…….I can't…….. Forget me, Kai, forget me, if you love me that much it will only hurt you……….but I………I can never forget you" said Akina, while she was crying then she heard a voice from stadium it was D.J's voice.

"Bladers take your places the match is going to begin at any minute" she got up and wiped her tears away _let's see Kai what a world champion can do_. Then she went toward the stadium, when she entered in the stadium a light poured through, she saw Kai was already standing near the dish ready for his match.


	13. Kai vs Akina

_Firelash: wow I can't wait to see Kai and Akina's match.  
Tyson: that match will be awesome I know for sure that Akina will win.  
Kai: what you mean by that, Tyson?  
Tyson: it is sure that you are going to lose.  
Kai: what you said? both stared at each other with anger  
Firelash: little scared ok you guys…..you are not supposed to fight.  
Kai: faces other direction whatever  
Daichi: hey…….what is taking you so long, I can't wait, start there match already.  
Firelash: oh…yeah…. _

**Akina vs. Kai**

Akina walked toward the dish and saw Kai standing in front of her, ready for his match. She took out her shooter and beyblade, she took her position.

"Wow, I never thought that they have to fight with each other" said Max.

"So you are saying that Kai has feelings for her?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah and I think she also feels same about him too but I wonder…………..what actually happened that made her to leave him" said Ray  
"Whatever……I can't wait to see there match" said Tyson by overwhelming.

"I should record this, she sure has grown stronger then last time I saw her match" said Kenny by opening his laptop.

"You mean she is powerful?" asked Daichi.

"A lot that she had beaten Tyson" said Ray by looking toward Tyson who pretended that he didn't heard a single thing that Ray said. Then they all looked toward Kai, who was looking toward Akina with lots of questions in his mind which were unanswered ……

"Are you ready" said D.J. Kai and Akina took there positions "3…2…..1….let it RIP!!"

Both beyblade tackled each other with there full power as soon as they landed; a huge power overwhelmed the whole stadium.

_**Switchblade,  
Do what I got to,  
Evade, I'm coming right at you!  
Slow done before you take your last step!  
This is the test of bumps and brose that you know you get use to,  
I chose to run with my home crew.  
Lock down, it's gonna be a black out!  
Now it's your turn.  
Let me hear you shout, Yah, Yah!  
**__**  
**_"Wow that is like explosion of huge power Brad"

"You are right A.J; I never saw this amount of power before"

Both blade strike again with there full power but suddenly Kai's beyblade started spinning at slow speed. Akina's blade stroke at Kai beyblade again that made his blade to lose control.

"What is Kai doing? He is just standing there………if he didn't do anything he will lose this match" said Daichi. He looked toward Kenny, Tyson, Ray and Max for answer but no one said anything.

_**I'm gonna teach ya, life's obsession.  
It's a long road with many slips and falls,  
Above ground to do the things you use to.  
Coz if ya can live like me... underground.  
Lonely sites and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness all around?  
No way up, and no ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town!  
**_

"Kai do something before it is late!!" yelled Daichi but it did no effect on him. He was just standing there like motionless.

"Wake up Kai……….open your eyes!!" Akina yelled. Kai looked at her with confused _open my eyes what does she mean, they are wasn't closed._

"You are not Kai that I used to know or you are so afraid that you will get defeated… Kai that I knew would never let his guard down like this. If you don't even want to try then……………I am forfeiting this match because I want to beybattle with a world champion Kai Hiwatari not a weakling" everyone get shocked and look at her with surprise. Those words that Akina said stroked in Kai's mind, he lowered his eyes and said nothing because he also had no idea why he couldn't able to give any command to Dranzer.

"I don't want to defeat a world champion if he does not even trying to win………" Kai looked straight into her hazel eyes and then gave a grin.

"Ok if you want a real match ………….then lets start it" Kai answered and his blade started spinning at rapid spin and moved toward Akina's blade to attack.

_**Action! Everything is set to, Explode[1  
But now we really go to reload,  
It's time to go solo.  
Get up! This place gonna blow!  
Shut down! You're covered in dirt now.  
Stay down! Troubles at your heart now.  
Your back! This is what it's all about.  
Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,  
Yah! Yah!  
**_  
"Then you decide to fight heh? Go Typhoeus and show him what we got………..rapid fire spins attack" Typhoeus, a fox bit-beast came out from Akina's blade and move toward Dranzer.

"Wow, look at her bit-beast go, it……it looks powerful" said Daichi with astonishing voice.

"You didn't saw half of her power yet………wait they both are just getting started" said Tyson

"Dranzer Volcano Emission!!" Kai manage to stop her attack with his own but not for long.

_**I'm gonna teach ya, life's obsession.  
It's a long road with many slips and falls,  
Above ground to do the things you use to.  
Coz if ya can live like me... underground.  
Lonely sites and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness all around?  
No way up, and no ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town!  
**_  
"Kai you can't stop me with those attacks, you have to do more then that"

"I was wondering where Akina is? But now I found her….go Dranzer Volcano Excellent Emission!!"

_Again Volcano attack_ "Typhoeus stay where you are" said Akina.

"Wow, Kai is coming toward her with his full power Brad"  
"Yeah but it looks like it has no effect on Akina"  
"Looks like she is planning for her big move……whatever it is"  
"Yeah but if she didn't do anything soon she won't able to plan anything"

"What is she doing? If she stays there her blade will turn into ash" said Max by jumping from his seat.  
Kai's blade approached her but as soon as Dranzer touched Typhoeus her blade get vanished in fire. Everyone was shocked as Kai himself was.

"Now I get it, her blade is also fire type so it is more active near light and heat. By making her blade vanish she can turn it into flames as an escaping detection. This serves both offensive and defensive purposes. It is good strategy but is Kai ready for it" said Kenny by recording her each moves.

"Kai be aware don't let your guards down!!" yelled Tyson.

_**Do you want this?  
Bring it down now!  
Can you feel this?  
This is how we groove now.  
Can you live this?  
This is where we fly now.  
This is how we get it going!  
**_  
Kai was looking worried, he couldn't see through Dranzer flames. "Above you Kai!!" Hiro yelled.

Kai looked above; Akina's blade was coming straight toward his blade like a burning meteoroid. He suddenly looked toward her, her eyes turned into green and her hairs begun to rise in air, her whole body started to glow in green color.

"Now I got you Kai, Nova fire Tornado!!" Akina's blade starts spinning in fire and turned his move against him.

"She is glowing like that again" said Tyson.

"I knew it wasn't mistake, I knew I saw her glowing on that day too" said Ray

"What is going on here?" asked Hiro

_It is …. Her eyes again and but now her whole body is glowing I don't know what is going on but I have to stop her, this instant_ "I'm not done yet Spiral fireball!!" Dranzer and Typhoeus clashed with each other with enormous amount of energy that whole stadium starts burning up.

_**Could you live like me? Underground.  
Lonely sites and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness all around?  
No way up, and no ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town!  
For me this is the only game in town!  
Coz if ya can live like me... underground.  
Lonely sites and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness all around?  
No way up, and no ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town!**_  
  
"I choose a wrong day to wear this shirt, Brad"

"I know A.J it is like I'm standing in a desert with sun shining over me and I am out of water" Both blades disappeared in smoke.

"Last attack destroyed whole dish, wow I don't think after last attack any blade will be still complete" said D.J

"That was huge amount of energy" said Ray.

"Who won? Who won? Who won?" asked Daichi.

"Smoke is getting away but I still can't tell who won…..wait" he looked around. Both beyblade were in Bladers hand. "I think it is tie guys, both blades are out of dish" Kai looked toward her eyes and _her eyes and her whole body is not glowing, I have to find out what is going on._ He took a relief breathe but there were still lots of questions that were unanswered. Akina looked at him for an instant then she turned around and walked toward her team. Everyone was cheering aloud.

"Good job Kai" said Hiro.

"That was pretty interesting match" said Kenny. Kai said nothing and sat down on his seat. They all looked toward him, they knew what he was thinking but there was nothing they can do about it.

"Listen guys, we just get news that team Aden has forfeit the match, so winner of this tournament is Bladebreakers" said D.J. Everyone get shocked along with Kai, he immediately stood up from his seat and looked front but there was no one. Aden's had already left the stadium. He ran out of the stadium so he could catch Akina but they were already gone. Other came after him. Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson stared at him as he looked toward the empty road with his cold eyes.

**_-x-_**


	14. You're coward

_Firelash: crying _

_**-x-**  
Come, I'll take you away into those climes  
Where there's a sweet intoxication in the shadows of the stars.  
Come, I'll take you away into those climes Come, I'll take you away into those climes  
Where you'll glide on the melodies of the breeze; come to me!  
It's a journey of dreams; it's the whirlpool of my heart;  
Drown in it!  
I've found your hidden loneliness.  
The light is mellow, the moonlight playful; come, let's go.  
Even the dew stabs us; our meeting is fragrant; don't go far.  
_  
**You're a coward!!**

The Bladebreakers came back to the hotel, where they were resting after the long day. They couldn't believe what had happened today. They were all in one room; Kai was standing near the window, looking outside.

Max whispered in Ray's ear, "How long is he going to be like this?"

"Hey Kai how long are you going to stay like this!!" yelled Daichi. Ray and Max gave an evil look at him.

"He is right Kai, you haven't said a single word since your match" said Hiro.

"You know what Kai, I think you're scared and feeling completely worthless" said Tyson. Everyone stared at him.

"You're still standing here, when you should be finding Akina. You should find her and ask her, why did she leave, why is she running away from you? But you know you're not going to find her………..you know why………"

"Shut up" Kai yelled.

"You know why you're still standing here….."

"Shut up right now or I'll kill you!"

"Because you are so afraid that she will leave you again and that you are so helpless that you can't even stop her" Kai held Tyson from his collar, the others jumped to stop him. "I said shut up……it is nothing like that"

"If it isn't then why are you getting so upset about it?" Kai tightened his grip and Tyson screamed in pain.

"Stop it Kai" Ray yelled.

"Stop it, this instant Kai!!" Hiro yelled. Then Kai loosed his grip and threw him away, and walked out of the room.

"You shouldn't taunt him like that Tyson, you know that?" said Max by looking at him.

"You know what I think, Tyson was just trying to help him because he's worried about him more than anyone" said Kenny and everyone looked at him with the exception of Tyson.

**_-x-_**

Kai roamed all of Kyoto city to look for her. As he was walking through the street two school girls passed by him. He stopped for a minute and looked back _this is the same uniform that one of the girls from Aden's team was wearing. Maybe this is it………I can look for her there, maybe she studies in that same school………if so, then I may able to find her_. Kai ran after those two girls to ask the name of their school.

"Oh, you mean Salviant Beyblade Institute, it's straight ahead" said one of the girls. Then Kai ran to find that school, since it was straight ahead it didn't take him much time. He entered inside the school; it was a huge building with a lot of space around it filled with trees and flowers. It was a boarding school so many students were walking around the campus. He took only two more steps until he heard a voice from the tree which was near the entrance.

"You are the Kai from Bladebreakers, Right?" said Elmas; there were two more girls who were standing next to her.

"And you are…….?"

"Elmas. I don't think you remember but we were in team Aden and I also think you don't remember them so let me to introduce them to you" she got up from her seat and walked toward him, "she is Nguyet and Dylan, but I don't think you came here to meet us, you came her to meet Akina, am I right?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Kai.

"What happened between you and her? We don't know, but we know that she means a lot to you…..the way you were shocked when you saw her in stadium…….anyone would get the idea that there is something special between you two" said Dylan.

"……."

"When she came here for the first time, she didn't talk to anyone; she used to stay alone and get lost in her own thoughts until Mr. Cornelius find out that she is an incredible beyblader and he made her our leader………..she is very powerful but whenever she beyblade, it looked like she put her whole mind in it as if she wanted to take her mind off from something" said Dylan.

"But after that match I think she wasn't able to focus her mind on anything at all and made the team forfeit. Whatever it is I think she's running away from you" said Nguyet.  
"You know where I can find her" asked Kai.

"She might be practicing now but we are sorry, no one knows where she goes for practicing" said Nguyet.

"But if you want to know more about her, then you can ask the institute's head Mr. Cornelius" said Dylan.

"Ok….thanks" Kai said and ran toward the institute to find Mr. Cornelius's room and in a few minutes he was standing in front of his room. He knocked at the door and heard a familiar voice which came from inside.

"Come in"

Kai opened the door and saw that Mr. Cornelius was seating in his seat front of him. He stood up as he saw Kai.

"Welcome! Welcome! Have a seat. How can I help you Mr. Hiwatari" asked Mr. Cornelius.

"I came to know about someone-" Before he could complete his sentence, Mr. Cornelius spoke up, "from someone you mean Akina. If it's about her then you could ask your Grandfather Mr. Hiwatari, you've just wasted your time by coming here."

"My Grandfather………what do you mean?" Kai was confused, how his grandfather can know anything about Akina; he rarely ever meets with her.

"He was the one who introduced her to me and brought her here, it is our institute's honor to have a blader like her on our team"

"What??" Kai jumped from his seat with shock "my Grandfather……..you mean he brought Akina here?"

"From your face it looks like you didn't know that, yes your Grandfather is the one who paid for her studies and lodgings. Why didn't he tell you?" Mr. Cornelius asked. Kai didn't reply, he ran out of the room and went toward the hotel.

**_-x-_**

When he reached the hotel it was already night. He opened the door of his room when he heard a voice from behind him

"So you came back Kai, we all were worried about you. Did you find Akina?" asked Hiro.

"We are going back, tomorrow" said Kai and went straight inside his room.

**_-x-_**

Akina was sitting near window of her room. She was looking at the full moon, when she remembered something that happened when she and Kai were nine years old-

_**(Flashback)**_

"It's beautiful" said Akina.

"You know what; I never saw my mom but my father use to say that she looked just like moon. So whenever I miss her, I look toward the moon and I feel like I'm looking at her, it make me always feel happy" he looked at Akina who was still looking at moon.

"Kai, the moon always shows up when night falls, like whenever I will be in danger, will……will you show up and protect me" she looked at him, her face turned red.

"I will, It's a promise, and you promise me that you will always be with me………"

She smiled happily and said, "Stupid, I will always be with you"

A tiny teardrop rolled down leaving footprints on her cheek, she was holding the same bracelet that she got from Kai. She looked outside the window as the wind whipped violently around her face. She looked toward moon and said with a soft voice, "I hope you're looking at the moon. I'm sorry I couldn't complete my promise and I …….I'm sorry Kai for what I said this morning. I………..I also wanted you to know how happy I was to see you after a long time, I wanted to let you know that every moment I'm awake I think of you. Whenever I heard your voice I felt a tender touch in my heart but……….but know……..it is all over, please……please, forgive me Kai" she begins to cry like a cup left under a running faucet well after the water has reached the rim.

**_-x-_**

_On other side ………_

Kai was also looking toward moon, then he looked toward his hand in which he was holding the Four-parted benevolent that Akina gave to him, when he left for his new school for the first time. From that day he never let it get away from him. He looked toward it and said, "I don't know what happened but you promised me and whether you like it or not I will keep that promise and bring you back Akina. I will……."

**_-x-_**


	15. Unexpected Truth

_Daichi: hey Tyson wake up, it is time to leave.  
Tyson: still asleep grandpa it is Sunday, I don't want to go to school.  
Daichi: with anger grandpa?? Do I look like grandpa to you, Tyson wake up or I will break your useless head.  
Ray: trying to stop him calm down Daichi, he is just dreaming.  
Daichi: he better be.  
Max: enters in room hey!! did anyone saw Kai?  
Ray: he is already in bus and he is in very bad mood, it will be better if we wake Tyson up or who knows what will happen.  
DaichiL: giving evil grin I know how to wake him up AHAHAHAHA!!!  
Max: I am not having a good feeling about this.  
(He launched his beyblade near Tyson)  
Daichi: Tornado attack Strata dragoon!!  
Tyson: hey who opened the window when this kind of wind is going on outside?  
Daichi: AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!  
Ray: I think that is enough Daichi, he woke up. (Ray and Max laughed standing out of room)  
Tyson: I will see you, Daichi ran after him_

_**-x-**_

_**Unexpected Truth**_

In two hour they reached back their hometown. Kai went straight to his Grandfather's office and slam opened the door of his room without warning. His grandfather was sitting right in front of him on his chair talking to one of his employees.

"Kai, what is meaning of this?" asked his grandfather with furious voice.

"That is the same thing I want to ask from you grandfather what is meaning all of this!!" Kai yelled. Mr. Hiwatari asks his employee to leave the room. When everyone went outside he said, "Now say what you want to know?"

"About Akina, you know from all long that where she was and you didn't even care to tell me and not even that you was the one who send her there. Why?"

"Because of your safety my grandson"

"What you mean by that!!" he yelled.

"Keep your voice down young boy!!" he yelled back "Akina you talk about, she is not a girl you think she is. She is danger for you, for this whole world"

"What you are talking about? It doesn't make any sense to me"

"It will when you will know the truth about her…." He paused for a second and started again, "She is not a human like you and me, she is an experiment who was created in Russia." Kai get shocked

"What kind of 'new project'?" asked Kai curiously.

"To create a unique blader by using different type of human genes which would make a blader invincible."

_**(Flashbacks)**_

Director of this whole project was Mr. Hiwatari; he came near the 'cylinder like structure' and looked at the baby who was enclosed inside it.

"Good, soon… we will rule at this world with your help. You will be a most powerful and invincible blader who will conquer at this world and whole world will bow in front of me" said Mr. Hiwatari with an evil grin on his face.

A vile man wearing a black trench coat appeared from back; he had dark purple hair and was wearing a mask on his face. He came closer and said, "Sir, as you thought we finally created a human child with more then two DNA. This child has everything twice as more as everyone else has. DNA that we used is taken from world's powerful Bladers and even more then that we also used Ka-Riu's spirit - a dragon spirit, it will make her even more powerful, with the help of Ka- Riu she would be able to defeat anyone without a bit-beast"

"Good…now you can leave Boris" said Mr. Hiwatari and looked at the sleeping baby again.

He took a deep breath and said, "Everything was going as we planned. She was powerful then anyone, at age of six she passed every difficult beyblade simulation that we had. She was ultimate weapon, and then we thought to train her with a real bit-beast. Then we came to know that she was our biggest mistake" he paused.

Kai looked at him with eagerly," Speak up…..what happened??"

"……as we planned, we gave her a blade which contained a bit-beast, when she launched it first time everything seem perfect but then the terrible thing occurred when she called her bit-beast out………. Ka-Riu, dragon spirit inside her and Typhoeus, fox spirit which was in her beyblade interacted with each other and caused a huge destruction which destroyed whole laboratory…….then we came to now how dangerous she was and it was just starting, we thought if she continue to live on then she would be impossible to stop. Then we thought to perish her but Mr. Kobayashi went against that, he wanted to let her live but we opposed it and when the day came to finish her she got vanished. We searched for her every where but we couldn't find her. After three years when we found out that Mr. Kobayashi is raising her as her own child………then… he faced it's consequences"

"You………you killed Akina's father. It was you who snatched away Akina's parent"

"Experiment never had a parents"

"Her name is Akina and she is not an experiment!!"

"No matter what you say you can't change what she is……so it would be better for you if you just forget her"

"You…you demon, you just created her to fulfill your own wish and when she didn't able to then you tried to destroy her. You didn't even think what that would feel like to her" said Kai.

"She is only an experiment, nothing else. She don't have any room for emotions, if she had then she wouldn't left you"

"…..she never left me, you made her to leave this place but she never left was my heart, she was always there.…Whenever I was around her I had a reason to smile. Whenever I was away from home, I had a reason to come back. She was the only person who brought hope in me, she gave me purpose to live and now I'm not going to lose her. I will bring her back and tell her everything"

"You are not going to tell her that I kill her father do you Kai……….oh how sad it would be to know that his father was murdered, ……..she had hardly overcome her parents death, after knowing something like that she will be broke" said Kai's grandfather as he sat back to his chair.

"……..She do not need to know that…yet, when time will arrive she will know by herself and as for you, you will face your consequences soon? Till then I'm going to bring her back"

"Kai!! You are not bringing that girl back" said his grandfather with angry voice.

"we will see about that" said Kai and he walked out of the room.

**_-x-_**

Akina was sitting in her classroom listening to a boring lecture of her English teacher. She looked out of the window toward the sky when 'SLAM' a sound of door opens came from side of the room. Everyone get startled. Akina looked toward the direction where everyone else were looking. Akina's eyes widened with shock. The person on the door was Kai, he was breathing heavily. He looked around and his eyes stopped at Akina. He walked fast toward her and grabbed her wrist and pulled out of her seat. "Kai………" she said by trying to break free from his grip. Everyone were looking at him as he took her out of the room.

"Kai stop!! Where are you taking me? Kai… STOP!!" Akina yelled but he didn't stop, he didn't even turned around to explain her, he just keep walking. He took her few blocks away from the school until they reached an old abandon forest area. He pushed her in front of him. She was standing there looking at him with displeasure……….

_Continue in next chapter…………_


	16. Start of new life

_Teacher: in shocked what was that all about?  
One Student: wow that was awesome; he was like door blew through the wind.  
Teacher: you mean wind blew through the door.  
One student: looked at him I don't know what you said, but it also sounds cool.  
Teacher: …………um yeah……so why don't we start from where we left off._

_**Start of new life  
**__Recap…_

"Kai stop!! Where are you taking me? Kai STOP!!" Akina yelled but he didn't stop. She was continuously trying to break free but he was holding her wrist very tight.

He took her few blocks away from the school until they reached an old abandon forest area. He stopped at the middle of the forest and pulled her in front of him. She looked at Kai with anger.

"What is meaning of this, Kai?" said Akina.

"This was the only way to bring you here so I can talk with you and have answers for all of my question that I'm waiting to hear, from four years" said Kai looking straight into her eyes.

She suddenly buried her eyes in the ground. He looked through her silence, he came closer and said, "I know everything…" she looked at him _he know…he knew, it's…it's over now he hates me…he_ her knees start trembling, she stepped back and tried to run away but Kai hold her tightly.

"You don't have to run away anymore. I don't care who you are or what you are? I only care that…" he looked into her hazel eyes which were filled with tears "that you are Akina, my Akina……"

Tears fell down from her eyes; she couldn't believe that person she loved most, was standing in front of her even he knew who or what she is, he was standing there looking into her eyes.

"I…….I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said, I…..I didn't mean to, I ... I-" before she could say anything Kai hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear with delicate voice, "its ok I wasn't mad at you, I can never be because you are the only person who build me up when the world torn me, I always found your warm presence when I needed someone to talk with. I can't tell how awful that moments were without you but when I meet you again all my pain and sorrow got disappeared. If… there were enough words to express how I feel about you, I would searched the whole world and find them to make it clear that" he looks in her eyes again which, "you are the only person with whom I want to be, for rest of my life. I want you to see how much I love you that life is nothing without you, I …want you to know that you are my heart, my world… my everything the greatest gift that life could ever give me. I love you so much…. I'll take the sadness, the doubts, the thought of being lonely and the pain and throw them in deep ocean so that we'll never see them again." those words landed on her ears like a soft feather. She gazed into his eyes and felt his gentle grasp. Time was held still for both of them.

She begins to cry on his shoulder. "…Kai thank you very much…..I can't believe,… this is so good to be true…I always…….I -" before she could complete her sentence, she stopped by a kiss from Kai, her eyes get widened as his soft lips touched her, then slowly she closed her eyes. After a minute, they broke apart, they looked at each other. She smiled as tears still trickled down from her cheeks.

Kai wiped her tears with his thumb and hold her hand and walked toward the sunset. "Where are we going Kai?" Akina asked as she looked at his face.  
"Toward our new life" said Kai as he placed another kiss on her forehead. 


	17. Bonus chapter

_**This is a bonus chapter… thanx very much for reading my story…it means a lot to me and here it is a last chapter tears of joy can't believe it's finally finished……  
Thanks once again Enjoy!!**_

It is such a lovely day. Birds are singing their beautiful midday songs sitting on the branch of tree and peaceful sound is coming from running water of brook. Grass is swaying in the cool breeze as bugs are struggling to get over them. Trees are also dancing in the air. There is sweet fragrance of new blooming flowers in the air. But beside all of these, there is other noise too.

"Go Zelma!! show them what you got" said a girl who is five year old. She has green hair till her shoulders but her front hairs are longer then rest of them. Her eyes are like green sapphire. She was wearing white short skirt with light green sleeveless top. Her blade stroked with other blade to whom she was fighting with but it had no effect on it.

"You have to do more then that to defeat me" said a person standing in front of her with a smile on a face.

"Oh yeah, we will see about that…Zelma reflection!! and then attack" she turned her blade like her opponents blade and attacked.

"Oh……so you finally learned that attack, good work but you can't pull that kind of trick on me GO-" before the person could say something they heard a voice

"Kai, Yumi stop this nonsense, you are beyblading from three hours, come on now it is time for lunch" said Akina, she was wearing pink skirt which was below her knees with white tight top and there was a black laced Sequin Scarf belt around her waist which was hanging down.

"Mom little more time I almost defeat father" said Yumi.

"Defeat me……..not a chance, you still have to learn much more to defeat a world champion, Yumi" said Kai.

"I don't know who is going to defeat who but if you didn't came here then meal will get cold" said Akina.

Kai stopped his blade and hold it with his right hand, he walked toward Yumi and placed his hand on her shoulder, "we will continue it tomorrow, but you were pretty strong today you are growing into powerful blader" he gave a smile.

She smiled back and ran toward her mom. She jumped and hugged her tightly. Kai looked at both of them as they were talking with each other, then he looked at the sky as cool breeze brushed on his face _many things had change, I have always wondered, how long it would take to enter happiness in my life but when I saw you, he looks toward Akina I knew that instant that you were my happiness, my pleasure that I always dreamed of. You came into my life it changed everything. Thanks you very much Akina to give me that much joy in my life and a beautiful daughter_ he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Akina's voice, "Kai come on lunch is getting cold."

"Yeah dad, eat it you need energy if you want to win because next time I will surely defeat the you " said Yumi as she giggled. Kai smiled at them and walked toward that direction _because…because you came into my life…………it changed everything and………_ he sat near Akina and whispered in her ear, "I will look forward for that day when Yumi will become world's best beyblader.." she looked toward him and smiled, then she looked toward Yumi. She was still busy in eating , Akina giggled and said, "as you always says she has a still long way to go……" then they looked at each other and laughed. Yumi looked at her parents with confuse look as they were laughing…………. 


End file.
